


I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow

by f_lero



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lero/pseuds/f_lero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn't want to go to New York without Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow

**Author's Note:**

> Title belongs to Whitney Houston. Written after Glee's cover of I Have Nothing was released and all the Klaine feels happened.

"I don't want to go."

Blaine lifts up his gaze from his sketch book and looks at his boyfriend. Kurt is staring at Blaine with his blue eyes and Blaine has to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

"I don't want you to go. But we both know you have to", he says quietly.

"What if I don't?" Kurt says. "What if I stayed here for another year? I mean, it's just a year, it's not like staying would stop me on my career or anything."

Blaine stares at Kurt for a moment, his heart sinking at the desperation in the boy's eyes. He knows Kurt wants to go and follow his dream, but he also doesn't want to be away from Blaine and his heart is tearing apart, trying to decide whether to go or stay.

"You need to go", Blaine states simply.

"But why?" Kurt asks, frowning, sitting up on his bed. Blaine does the same, and Kurt leans closer, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I want to stay and be with you." Blaine feels his heart breaking at the childish, stubborn tone of his boyfriend.

"Kurt", he says. "You know you can't do that. You need to do this for yourself. Besides, you got already accepted. You need to go and take the most of this opportunity. You know I will still be here for you next year."

Kurt sighs, leaning his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "But I'll miss you." Tears are starting to form in his eyes and he buries his face on Blaine's shirt.

"I will miss you too. But we will still see each other", Blaine says, caressing Kurt's back softly.

"Still", Kurt mumbles, lifting up his gaze to look at Blaine in the eyes. "A year is such a long time, Blaine. I want to see you more than like, once a month or something."

"There's always Skype", Blaine notes, biting his lip as he wipes away Kurt's tears and the boy sighs again, not saying anything, just hugging Blaine tighter. The shorter boy wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and pulls him closer, breathing in the sweet scent of his boyfriend, knowing after Kurt leaves, there will be a long time before he gets to smell it again.

"Besides. We still have the whole summer ahead of us. Let's make the most of it, okay?"

Kurt pulls back slightly, looking at his boyfriend in the eyes. He knows Blaine can be stubborn too, and he knows this is something Blaine will not back out of. He knows Blaine is doing this because he loves Kurt, and wants what's best for him.

In Kurt's opinion, staying with Blaine is the best for him, but he knows Blaine is right. He has to go. He will go to NYADA and make his dad proud and make Blaine proud and next year Blaine will come to New York with him and they will move in together and start building their life together, slowly but surely.

"Okay", he whispers.

Blaine raises his eyebrow, asking for confirmation. "Okay?"

"Okay. I'll go." Kurt sighs. Blaine smiles and presses his lips gently against Kurt's. The boy can't help but smile back, kissing his boyfriend, just savoring the moment and the feeling and everything he loves about this beautiful, supportive boy. He caresses Blaine's neck with his other hands and pulls him closer with the other, wanting to feel him so close and knowing he's there and he will always be there waiting for him and they love each other and nothing as simple as distance can tear them apart.

Kurt remembers singing "I Have Nothing" to Blaine a couple weeks ago, and he remember how terrified he was that going to New York would drift them apart. But as he pulls back and they look each other in the eyes, just sitting there and holding each other, at that moment, Kurt realized he has nothing to worry about.

He doesn't have to worry about going somewhere Blaine doesn't follow, because Blaine will follow him.

He doesn't have to worry about Blaine walking away from him, because he knows he will always come back.

He knows he doesn't have to hold on to memories, because there will always be new ones as they continue living their lives, together.

He knows as long as he has Blaine, he has everything he needs and he will make it through anything.

As Blaine smiles at him sweetly, his brown eyes sparkling, he knows everything will be okay.


End file.
